Ripples in the pond
by Mistyasha
Summary: Temari is living the peaceful life she's always wanted.No kids.Just work, family and fun and only taking missions that'd ruin this life.But surely something's gotta give?


**"Fire! Newbie,get it right!" The fire was quickly doused by the nervous starter. "I'm sorry teach,I'm trying!" cried a girl who gave a shaky,nervous grin to her grumpy teacher. "You've just started but I want you to get it quick. Now,go home and practice ya little klutz and" the girl was gathering plates and piling them. But when she turned around ,she tripped and the mountain in her arms fell upon the older teacher " be careful TEMARI!"**

_Jump up,look around,rub arm,get attacked by a ball of fuzz. _Most days,Temari went through this sequence. Patting the fuzz ball,Temari got up and opened her bedroom door. Yet another ritual,an everyday ritual. Turn on the kitchen light,open the porch door,turn on the living room light and sit on the porch while watching the sun rise. As the sun rose,the girl's lips rose with it.

The fuzz ball strode over and nudged her. With a yawn,she stood up and leaned over the railing._ The world was awakening. Teens jumping on buses,walking,biking to school. Some people even returning home from work. _Still wearing her smile,Temari slipped into the bathroom and cleansed herslef before eating and watching the news. _Gas prices went up? Traffic around my workplace? Uh...dog accused of kidnapping? Sure..._

"Lookie here. I'm dressed for success~." Temari was dressed in her usual clothes;long skirt,short sleeve shirt,sweatband,backpack,leash. After walking her pet,Temari heard a knock at her door.

"Hiya there,cuzon. Her she is!" Temari's cousin,or at least her married friend,pushed in a young girl. The young girl sneezed before bear-hugging her aunt. "Hello" _Sweet and simple. Her voice's raspy,lovely puberty_. "You goin' to work?" Temari asked her cousin,who nodded. "Maybe I can ride you there? That bike annoys me." A single bear tail bounced "I like my bike! Had it for years and for many more to come." The pink haired girl shook her head. Sakura kissed her daughter's head and helped her cousin move the bike to the elevator.

_Down to ground level,kiss on the cheek,hug,wave good-bye,helmet,Ipod,gloves. Traffic is easy to avoid when biking isn't it? heheh.20 minutes through traffic? 15 on the bike. Dismount,lock,ready._ Temari walked into the kitchen and started getting everything ready_. Ovens heated,no droppings,no pests,no guests? Everything was ready._

"Top of the morning boss~!" Tenten hopped in. _Happy,hug,almost kiss. Tenten was usually the first to arrive and was also the most energetic and pleasant to be around in the morning. Unlike another employee_. _Who shall not be named_. "Hi."_Chouji. He never stopped planing his food. That was the only annoying thing. The planing. Some of his ideas were good though but all the planing made the fun,pop-out-of-your-mind theme she set seem the useless,Chouji was fun,funny,and pleasant to be around. Just not in the morning._

_Day start. Around 11 am,all workers were present. Pregnant women,fat guys,homeless people. First customers.2:30 pm,kids. 5pm,teens. _No matter who the customers were,Temari loved how her customers enjoyed her food. And drinks. A regular college town without the college._Maybe. _ "Are there colleges here Ino?"

Ino looked at her and shrugged._Typical.I don't pay attention too well do I? Work and play,no relationship....straight or gay.I hardly even know this town,just my area.8 pm... everything was clean,with Tenten's help,she grabbed me and we loaded everything into her car._"What is it now Tenten?"_I asked,surfing the radio._ _Tenten turned it off._ "Today,we are going to a ....uhm...hm?" Tenten seemed lost. "Nevermind,but is it fun?"Tenten nodded,a smile sweeping her face.

_We arrived at large..I don't even know what it is,a warehouse or what? Either way,it was big...mansion? So,we changed into some Chinese kimonos...ya'know the kinda that have buttons? Yeah,those. I liked it,always fun to explore cultures. Did you know Tenten was a Chinese name? I love it,her name is cute and the whole confusion about her name is fun. Cheif and waitress,super fun! I live for my work and it was nice having my super-rich customers complementing my food. I'm kinda rich .Am I really rich? Gosh,drop it...dropped. _

_So,about 1am right? We go back to my 2nd cousin left,just my fluff ball now. Gladly,he was eating. Tenten and I ate then went to my meditation some running water and yawns,we set off to bed. For some reason,we always slept in the same bed unless one of us was...running. It was because a scar of the past. I hurt her but she...well..we were like sisters 's my closest bud,closer then my dear cousin._

_Haha,I said bud. Like a Sakura,get it? Lame joke,must be sleepy_..."TEMARI,shut up and get to sleep."

_Typical. Lots of energy needs lots of sleep_. Tenten growled "Why you.." _1 hit KO!_


End file.
